In door units of air conditioners having a function of removing dust adhering to an air filter (i.e., cleaning function) have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an indoor unit of an air conditioner of this type.
Specifically, FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1 shows an indoor unit of an air conditioner in which dust adhering to an inlet filter is removed by a rotating brush. The rotating brush is positioned at an opening of a dust storage container.